In The Mail
by Kiri-Kay
Summary: Nutty recives a very unwanted letter in the mail. Sometimes, he wishes they'd just leave him alone. But with Lifty here- with him- it didn't seem so bad- but it was still awful. NuttyxLifty BXB. Don't like, don't read!


**_Hi gais! So, to see if writers block would leave me be, I've written what's ment to be a one-shot about LiftyxNutty (can you guess who hooked me?). Don't kill me because it's not all that fluffy! It's not meant to be all that fluffy. This is for my newest internet friend, Inpar! (although she doesn't know it yet! I'll tell her soon enough!) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Nutty flipped from one card to the other. "Geeze," he huffed with his cute Southern accent. "Why do we get so much _mail_?"

Knowing he wasn't getting a response unless thin air could talk, he flopped on a chair facing the dinner table in his house. "Mm, Valentine? That was. . . Yesterday, ne?" he tossed a small stack of pink, purple, & red cards on the table. Why didn't he pick these up yesterday . . . Oh . . .? OH. . . Riiiight. . . Some inappropriate things went down that made the mail slip his memory. Just the thought of it made his face heat up.

"And. . . Ah dun even know what the hell this is." He tossed a white envelope with only a red symbol on the right hand corner that looked oddly familiar. Then it struck him. That emblem. . . It was the sign of. . . No! No way. It just wasn't possible.

"Maybe. . ." he mumbled, taking the card back, eyeing the thing again. His eyes practically fell out of his skull looking closer at it. '_An' why is_ _this here_?' he thought, his slim hands starting to shake slightly. He was so out of it, he didn't notice when the door opened & closed, the sounds almost melting together.

"Nutty." A voice asked gently into the smaller male's ear. Nutty jolted a little bit, feeling fingers entwine with his own.

"Hi, Lifty." He breathed, not really all that much energetic anymore.

Lifty frowned. It was around eleven in the morning- by now Nutty had had at least three full-blown sugar highs. Usually he was still quite jumpy for the rest of the time until one, when he'd most probably have another sugar blow-out. Keyword: _usually-_it's a strong word, being that Nutty rarely went off a schedule, intentionally or not. Something was off.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing the envelope just as Nutty had before. He wouldn't ask the squirrel because he knew the explanation would come. Eventually.

Nutty took a shaky breath, & Lifty could feel his boyfriend tremble. What could've made him so _scared _that he'd react like _this_? "It's a card. From ma' dad."

Lifty froze a moment. From what little information he'd managed to collect about Nuty's family, he'd noted the relationship wasn't good.

"Are you going to read it?"

"Ah. . . Ah dun know yet." He stuttered.

"Here-" Lifty pulled Nutty up carefully, only to sit down again letting Nutty rest on his lap. Wrapping his arms around Nutty, he tugged him close. Nutty's tail curled around his waist, tightening a little. "This would be better."

"S-so, ah really don't wanna. . ."

"It's okay, if anything, I'm right here." Lifty whispered, his breath ghosting across the squirrel's cheek.

Taking courage from those words, & leaning into Lifty, Nutty opened the card & slid it out slowly. He was still nervous- extremely nervous- but he wasn't going to let it get to him.

_Nathaniel,_

_Although we aren't on the best of terms, I believe that I can place my company into your hands. You've always had a good sense in business & money. I hope that hasn't dwindled. I wish to see you once again to see if we could work something out._

Lifty tightened his grip slightly, feeling Nutty's fluffy neon green tail twitch under. He squirrel dropped the card on the table, turning to bury his face into the crook of Lifty's neck.

"Ah'm not goin'." He mumbled, his voice muffled. Lifty frowned a little.

"It seemed civilized enough. I doubt that he'll do anything stupid if he wants you to take over his company."

"Ugh, but why'd he have t' ask me? Nadia could do it. Or Nicholas." '_Obviously his siblings._' Lifty thought, petting Nutty's hair.

"Why would he ask you?"

"Because ah have enough mind t' run a company." He said, sitting up to look at Lifty, her bangs covering his lazy eye.

Lifty chuckled. "I don't doubt that. But if he's so brilliant as to run a company, why doesn't he just teach your siblings the same way?"

Nutty grinned suddenly, looking more like himself. He tapped the side of her head. "Natural."

Lifty laughed throwing his head back. "I know that, silly. You're together with me."

With a huff, Nutty wrapped his arms around Lifty's neck. "You know ah could've easily been wit' sumone else, right?"

"Yeah, but you chose me." Lifty said in return, cupping Nutty's cheeks, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. It was blissful, showing just how much Lifty appreciated having the green-haired boy with him.

"Ah wouldn't trade ya in anyway."

The raccoon smiled- albeit a bit nervously- before taking a deep breath. "I have to meet your family eventually, Nutty."

Nutty groaned. "No. Someday, but not soon."

"C'mon, they can't be that bad."

"You're right. They're not that bad- they top that. It's like hell being with 'em."

Lifty sighed, kissing Nutty softly again. "Alright, alright, not now. But I do have to meet them eventually."

"Not soon." He repeated, resting his back on Lifty's chest.

'_Ah, but one day, sweetheart._' Lifty thought, holding onto Nutty tenderly.

* * *

**_Okay, so how'd it come out? I was thinking of it as a one-shot but I could continue it (because just look how it ended) if I get asked *shrugs* It truly doesn't matter, as long as someone enjoyed it. Hope you liked it!_**

**_~Muaa_**


End file.
